Religions of Borczeg
Eorden is home to many faiths and many faithful. Belief in higher powers runs deep through the culture of the known world and influence most aspects of life. In any Imperial land, or land that once belonged to the Empire, all children are raised praising either the new or the old gods, and a fear of the Veil coming to claim them if they misbehave. Faith of the Pantheon The Faith of the Pantheon is the dominant religion of Borczeg and is often simply referred to as the Faith. The only places in Borczeg where the Faith is not widespread are lands of the Elves, Dwarven holds, Arendell, Scandivar, Ustalav and Calimshan. The gods of the Faith are sometimes known as the New Gods to differentiate them from the older religions. It should be noted that while each god has its own clergy, rites and holidays, the Pantheon is considered its own religion, with the (nearly) every god counted equally among the others. The Pantheon is arranged with the Seven major deities and the sixteen minor deities. This does not indicate their power or literal importance; the minor deities simply have fewer temples and followers, since their portfolios are more specialized. The Seven represent a broad swath of mortalkind; all followers of the Faith can relate with and understand them. The Pantheon Members of the Faith worship the Pantheon, a collection of deities that reach represent a different aspect, virtue, ideal or vice (referred to officially as a Portfolio). The worshippers pray to specific deities of the Pantheon for help and guidance depending on their need. The Pantheon includes: 'The Seven' *'Pelor (NG):' God of the sun, time and judgement. His holy symbol is the sun. Also called The Father, Pelor represents judgement and is prayed to for judgement. *'Sarenrae (NG):' Goddess of birth and renewal. Her holy symbol is a rising sun, to symbolize a new dawn. Also known as the Mother, she represents childbirth and nurturing. She is prayed to for fertility or compassion. She is always depicted smiling with love, embodying the concept of mercy. *'Kord (N):' God of war. His holy symbol is an upright, flaming sword. Also called the Warrior, Heironeous represents strength in battle; he is neither good nor evil and is thus prayed to by all warriors. He is prayed to for courage and victory. *'Sune (CG):' Goddess of love and beauty. Her holy symbol is a heart. Also called the Maiden, she represents innocence and love. She is often prayed to at weddings to bless a union with happiness. *'Moradin (LG):' God of crafts. His holy symbol is a gold anvil. Also called The Smith, he represents crafts and labor. He is usually prayed to when work needs to be done, for strength. *'Mystara (LN):' Goddess of magic. Her holy symbol is a circle of seven stars. Also called the Crone, she represents wisdom. She carries a lantern and is prayed to for guidance. *'Nerull (LN):' God of the Dead. His holy symbol is an upright, skeletal arm holding balanced scales. Also called the Stranger, he represents death and the unknown. Worshippers rarely seek favor from the Stranger, but outcasts sometimes associate themselves with this god. 'Minor Deities' *'Boccob (N):' God of knowledge. His holy symbol is a purple book with a large, golden eye. *'Chauntea (NG):' Goddess of Agriculture. Her holy symbol is a blooming rose over a sheaf of grain. *'Deneir (LN):' God of writing. His holy symbol is a lit candle above an open eye. *'Ehlonna (NG):' Goddess of forests. Her holy symbol is a silver oak leaf. *'Fharlanghn (N):' God of travel, freedom and horizons. His holy symbol is a slightly curved, horizontal line across a circle, representing the horizon. *'Garl Glittergold (CN):' God of tricks, pranks, jokes, satire, jewelry and mining; also called the Lord of Fools. His symbol is a rainbow-colored sphere. *'Heironeous (LG):' God of courage and self-sacrifice. His holy symbol is a gauntleted hand. *'Lliira (CG):' Goddess of joy. Her holy symbol is a triangle over three six-pointed stars. *'Malar (CN):' God of the hunt. His holy symbol is a clawed paw. *'Melora (CN):' Goddess of the sea. Her holy symbol is a pink shell with a blue rune. *'Muse (N):' Goddess of poetry and song. Her holy symbol is a five-stringed harp made of leaves. *'Obad-Hai (N):' God of wild nature. His holy symbol is a horned, green face made of bark. *'Oliddimmara (CN):' God of thieves and revelry. His holy symbol is a black and white mask. *'St. Cuthbert (LN):' God of laws, courtrooms and retribution. His holy symbol is a Silver Cross with a red stone in the center and every end. *'Tymora (CG):' Goddess of good fortune. Her holy symbol is a face-up coin. *'Waukeen (N):' Goddess of trade. Her holy symbol is an upright coin with Waukeen's profile facing left. 'Practices' The Faith of the Pantheon is the predominant religion of Borczeg, as well as the River Kingdoms across the Sea and the kingdoms of the north. Practiced by the royal dynasties of the Old Empire, it has been heavily integrated into laws and culture. The Faith has a great many moral teachings. It frowns on gambling, preaches against bastardy and curses things like kinslaying. One of the central holy texts of the Faith is the Chantry, which is divided into gospel-like sections, such as The Father's Book. "The Chant" is a song of worship for all of the Seven. In many legal situations, the defendant can demand a trial by combat. During trials by combat, the gods are expected to intervene on the side of the just combatant. In order to become a knight, a squire must spend a nightlong vigil in a sept and become anointed in the name of the Pantheon. For this reason, there are few knights in areas where the Faith is not kept, such as Scandivar. Arendell is the one exception to this rule of thumb, as they ordain knights in the name of the Old Gods. The number seven is considered holy to the Faith. It holds that there are seven hells as well as seven heavens. The number seven is used to invest rituals or objects with a holy significance. Adherents of the Faith use seven-pointed stars, crystal prisms and rainbows as icons of the religion. Rites of worship heavily involve the use of light and crystals. The places of worship of the Seven are called Septs or Chapels. Every sept houses representational art portraying each of the Pantheon. In rural septs, they may be merely carved masks or a simple charcoal drawing on the wall. In wealthy septs, there may be statues inlaid with precious metals and stones. Worshippers light candles before altars symbolizing the Pantheon; one candle for each god. Ceremonies are lead by the highest-rankig member of the clergy, and hymns are often sung. In the naming of a child, oils are used to annoint the infant. Weddings are conducted standing between altars of Pelor and Sarenrae. Rites of worship held in rich areas and during special occasions feature embellishments such as huge choirs. Each of the gods has a holiday for them specifically. 'Titles and Roles' Priests of the Faith of the Pantheon are known as the godsworn; "Brother" if male and "Sister" if female. They are the primary servants of the Pantheon, and each priest is expected to be knowledgeable of each god, and they are able to perform rituals and rites in the name of any one or all of the Pantheon. A Cleric or Paladin, however, does not serve the Pantheon as a whole but a single deity in the Pantheon. It is believed that the individual was called or chosen by that deity to serve them as a personal servant. These figures are ordained to conduct rites and lead worship for only their god. To do so for another god can anger their patron deity and is considered very bad luck, but is generally permitted if not other Brother or Sister are available. High ranking members of the clergy are known as High Priest/Priestess, Highest Priest/Priestess and the highest office, "Most Holy Brother/Sister". There is only a single Most Holy Brother/Sister at any one time. 'Dark Gods' There are a number of dark, evil gods that exist in the scripture of the Pantheon, each with their own rituals, rites, holy texts and even holidays. However, they are not considered a part of the Pantheon proper and instead are referred to as "Dark Gods", and their worshippers as a "Cult". The identities and rites of the Dark Gods are not generally known outside of the clergy but are listed here for posterity. * Asomodeus (LE): God of Hedonism, excess, lust and occult pacts. His symbol is a red pentagram. * Auril (NE): Goddess of the deathly aspects of winter. Her symbol is a black raven. * Beshaba (CE): Goddess of misfortune and curses. Her symbol are Black Antlers. * Erythnuul (CE): God of torture, murder, pain and slaughter. His symbol is the top of a skull, surrounded by six blood droplets. * Gruumsh (CE): God of conquest, strength and hatred. Symbol is a single, red eye. * Hextor (LE): God of tyranny, slavery, pride and contracts. Symbol is three, red-fletched arrows gripped by a black gauntlet. * Lamashtu (CE): Goddess of madness, monsters and nightmares. Her symbol is a golden anubis head with three eyes. * Rovagug (CE): God of wrath, disaster and destruction. His symbol is a fanged maw with eight red spider legs. * Urgathoa (NE): Gof of gluttony, disease and undeath. His symbol is a fly with a thorax shaped like a skull. * Vecna (NE): God of greed, secrets, poison and murder. His symbol is a skeletal hand holding an eye. * Zon-Kuthon (LE): God of envy, pain, darkness and loss. His symbol is a skull with barbed chains hanging from the eyes. The Old Gods Tied to the Earth, they are gods of the forest, mountains and streams. They are nameless deities worshipped by the Andels historically. They are the oldest religion in Borczeg, worshiped by her inhabitants long before the Old Empire came to settle. The Old Gods are a sort of animistic religion. The druids, shamans and rangers of the north are said to be able to talk with the beasts and birds and to see through the eyes of certain blessed trees through eyes carved in their bark. There are no priests, no holy texts, no songs of worship and practically no rites that go with the worship of the old gods. It is a folk-religion, passed from generation to generation. The closest thing to a ritual that they have is a prayer before the heart tree in a Godswood; holy groves blessed by a circle of druids. It is said that the sigh of the wind and the rustle of leaves are the Old Gods speaking to mortals. The Heart Tree are peculiar trees with faces carved into them, and they are considered sacred. Prayers, oaths and marriages are often performed in the presence of a Heart Tree. The faces were carved into the trees before men began praying to them, but their meaning or purpose is not generally understood by most. Once all noble houses had a Heart Tree but many families cut down their trees when the Empire came, converting their Godswood into secular gardens. It is said that the Old Gods only have power where nature is still strong. Various acts, such as incest, kinslaying and slavery are considered offensive to the gods, while laws of hospitality are considered sacred. Their servants are known as Druids. The Calishite Pantheon This pantheon of gods is worshipped by the men of Calimshan and, to a lesser extend, the men of Druma. Is greatly influences the culture of its people, which is shaped by a set of common values like honor, hospitality and the importance of one's family that date back to the teachings of a person called the Loregiver. Altogether this is called Enlightenment. Other gods are seen as savage (as opposed to Enlightenment) or ajami (coming from the outside) -- or perhaps both. The Enlightened Deities are, in fact, actually different aspects of the name god. Which is why they do not consider their faith polytheistic but monotheistic pantheism. 'The Pantheon' * Bala: Goddess of Music. * Hajama: '''God of Bravery * '''Hakiyah: Goddess of Honesty. * Haku: God of Freedom. * Jarmick: God of Sharing & Generosity. * Jauhar: Goddess of Wealth. * Jisan: Goddess of Bounty. * Kor: God of Wisdom. * Najm: God of Wrath. * Selan: Goddess of Beauty. * Vataqatal: God of War & Duty. * Zann: God of Knowledge. Cult of Wee-Jas, or, Church of the Ruby Sorceress The goddess Wee-Jas is a goddess of magic (or "Voodoo" in the tongue of the Suel), death, spirits and fortune. She is a goddess of the Suel people, who dwell in the swamps and boglands of the north. Her clerics usually wear perfectly white suits and gowns, and almost always have snakes, which the religion considers holy. The cult of Wee-Jas is not a formal religion like the Faith, but is more a set of spiritual folkways that center around the enigmatic entity of Wee-Jas. It is a syncretic religion that is comprised of a wide variety of beliefs and practices from Suel tribes across Borczeg. Wee-Jas is believed to be a distant and relatively uncaring goddess who must be appealed to for intervention. The loa represent her servants; powerful nature servants who embody various aspects of Wee-Jas belief. In order to navigate daily life, Wee-Jas practitioners (called weejists) cultivate personal relationships with Wee-Jas and the Loa through the presentation of offerings, the creation of personal alters and devotional objects and participation in elaborate ceremonies of music, dance and spirit possession. The moral code of Wee-Jas worship center on the vices of dishonor and greed. There is also a notion of relative property--and what is appropriate to someone with Azaka as their patron may be different from someone with Papa as their patron. Temples are called Hounfour. Rituals are conducted through singing, ritual dancing and music and sacrifices of animals, alcohol and other goods (see below). Herbalism, "cure-alls" and protective charms are popular within the Wee-Jas culture. The use of voodoo dolls--a type of gris-gris, or sympathetic ritual--are also popular with Wee-Jas practitioners, and fear of the voodoo doll is widespread among followers of the Pantheon. 'Loa' Wee-Jas is considered to be unreachable; mortals cannot contact the Ruby Witch directly, so they must instead offer up prayers and sacrifices to her servants, powerful nature spirits called Loa. While there are many Loa, the most famous are: * Azaka: Thunder, strength, battle. Offerings include drums and ale. Priests carry drumsticks and wear yellow sashes. * Danto: Fire, hunger, rage, revenge. Offerings include spicy peppers and burned meat. Priests wear thick leather gloves. * Freda: Love. Coquettish and fond of finery. Offerings include flowers, jewelry, perfume, wine and sweet cakes. Priests wear red shirts or skirts (or scarves) and wear flowers on their lapels or in their hair. * Ghede: Spirits; intermediary between the living and the dead. Offerings include tobacco, habenero peppers, apples and rum. Priests smoke cigars and wear coats or gowns adorned with skulls. * Marasa: '''Truth and justice. Offerings include burned scrolls, grave dirt, water with a drop of blood and bread. Priests wear shirts or skirts that are half-blue, half-white. * '''Ogou: Crafts. Offerings include anything made from wood or metal. Priests wear leather aprons. * Papa: Choices, crossroads, doorways. Offerings include rum, sugar and pork. Priests wear necklaces of bone and shells. * Samedi: Death, afterlife, spirits. Offerings include chicken, rum and tobacco. Priests wear tall top hats. * Zaka: Agriculture and harvest. Offerings include any sort of food (cooked or uncooked, except soup) and sugarcane. Priests wear necklaces or acorns and green sashes. Drowned God The Drowned God, also known as He Who Dwells Beneath the Waves, is a sea deity worshipped soley by the Ulfen of Scandivar and the Iron Men of Ustalav. The religion of the Drowned God is old, dating back to before the Imperial Invasion. The Drowned God religion supports the Ulfens' naval, pirate culture. Like the Ulfens, the Drowned God is a harsh deity and goes hand in hand with the Old Way. It is said the Drowned God made the Ulfen to reave and rape, to carve out kingdoms and to make their names known in fire and blood and song. The Drowned God himself is believed to have brought flame from the sea and sailed the world with fire and sword. The Drowned God's eternal enemy, the Storm God, resides in a Hall in the clouds and ravens are his creatures (hence the Ulfens' many superstitious beliefs about ravens, most of which are negative). It is said the two deities have been in conflict for millennia and the sea roils in anger when they engage in battle. However, much like the Drowned God, nobody but the Ulfen believe in the Storm God. When an Ulfen drowns, it is said that the Drowned God needed a strong oarsman, and the refrain "What is dead may never die" is used. It is believed he will be feasted in the Drowned Gods' watery halls, his every want satisfied by mermaids. Libations for those who have died are poured into the sea by the living. Some Ulfen believe that worthy adversaries, even if they do not worship the Drowned God, can go to the Drowned God's halls. Marriages are typically performed on ships and the dead are dropped into the sea, bound by a single iron chain. Drowning and resurrection feature prominently in the prayers and rituals of the Drowned God. Sacrificial drowning is the traditional method of execution for the Ulfen, but it is also considered a holy act and the most faithful have no fear of it. Newborns are "drowned" shortly after birth, being submerged into or annointed with saltwater. This is done as part of rites of the god, committing their bodies to the sea, so when they die they may find the Drowned Gods' halls. Both the method of execution and the newborn rite are referred to as being "given to the Drowned God". During the annointment ritual, the priest has a person kneel. Using his skin of sea water, he pours a stream of it upon a dead person's head as he says the traditional prayer. The Clergymen are referred to as the Drowned Men and they are drowned a second time in earnest and brought back to life with a crude form of resurrection magic or cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Not all men are successfully revived. Drowned Men wear roughspun robes of mottled green and blue, the colors of the Drowned God. They carry driftwood cudgels to show their devotion, as well as skins of saltwater to perform their various rituals and rites. They occasionally drink from it to strengthen their faith. While priests of the Drowned God must not shed the blood of Ulfen, they have no reservations about other methods of killing, such as drowning or choking. Priests of the Drowned God bless new ships, speaking invocations and pouring sea water over the prows. Church of the Eternal Flame The cult of the Eternal Fire is a religious organization found in Borczeg. Believed by most to be a holdover from the days before the Old Empire invaded, like the Drowned God or the Lady of the Waves, the worship of the Eternal Flame has managed to survive even in the heart of civilization, often making organized strikes against the Faith of the Pantheon. The Church of the Eternal Flame is based on a dualistic, manichean view of the world: the Eternal Flame is a god of light, heat and life while its antithesis is the Great Other, who is a god of ice and death. They are locked in an eternal struggle over the fate of the world; a struggle that, according to their own ancient prophecies, will only end when their messiah figure, the Son of Embers, returns wielding a flaming sword called "Excalibur" and slays the Great Other once and for all. Clergy of the Church of the Eternal Flame are called Red Priests, due to the loose, crimson robes that they wear. The majority of the Red Priests are female, though males are not uncommon. They are a common sight in the desert region around the Veil, though their worship has spread across southern and eastern Borczeg. Their strongest followings can be found in Amell, Poviss and Scandivar. The warriors that protect the temples of the cult are called the Fiery Hand. Every evening, Red Priests light fires and sing prayers at their temples, asking the Eternal Flame to bring back the dawn. Followers often gaze into flames in an effort to receive visions of the past, the present or the future. It is believed the Eternal Flame will occasionally answer the prayers of his followers by granting visions and even employ Clerics and Paladins, like the Faith of the Pantheon. The Red Priests also seem to be able to evoke fire with their bare hands and even control it. Some rites performed by the Red Priests include sacrificial immolation and administering the Last Kiss to the recently deceased. Evanuris Also known as the Elven Pantheon, the Evanuris comprises five gods and four goddesses, whom the modern elves refer to as "The Creators". The pantheon is led by Elgar'nan the All-Father, god of fatherhood and vengeance and Corellon Larethian the Protector, goddess of motherhood and justice. There are also references in Elven mythology to another race of gods, called The Forgotten Onces, the enemies of the elven Pantheon. It is said that Fen'Harel the trickster was the only one able to walk freely between the two clans, and they both thought of him as one of their own. Interestingly, though the elven gods are responsible for the gifts of the world (in some cases, they re''created it), they, too, were created by and are ''not creators of the world according to elven belief. The Elves believe their gods dwell in a sacred forest called The Beastlands or The Fade. In Elven history, orbs called "foci" were sometimes used to channel the power of the elven gods for various reasons. These items were usually associated with a particular member of the elven pantheon and the elves believe the orbs can be unlocked again with enough power. Tattoos When a Wood Elf comes of age, they are marked with intricate tattoos representing one of the elven gods or a totem from nature (the totem animal is sent to them by the gods, they believe). The tattooing is preceeded by meditation on the gods and the ways of the Wood Elves, and by purifying the body and skin. 'The Stone' ''"Drink deep of the ale while it's still cold. '' ''Marvel at the breadth of the hall. '' ''Once you couldn't move for the host. '' ''The Stone now embraces them all." ''-- Dwarven Rhyme The Dwarves believe that they are children of The Stone; born of the Earth itself. This veneration of the Stone has been practiced since the Dawn Age by the Dwarves. They refer to the Stone as a "she". The Dwarves venerate her as a powerful goddess. The Stone is believed to be a living and shifting entity with a will that surrounds and guides the Dwarves. She supports them, shelters them and offers them the most priceless gifts of the Earth, such as ore and gems. Dwarves experience a unique and all-encompassing relationship to their goddess. They are born of it, they serve it in their deeds and they feel its impact upon their lives in many ways. All Dwarves are known for their almost supernatural stonecunning and some claim to hear the Stone sing. Clerics of the stone are called "Stonesingers". Before the Orcs, Dragons, Giants and Demonic hordes, the Stone once held an empire--dozens of Thaigs--and according to the Dwarves, the Dragons are sleeping in the very Stone itself. The Dwarves who fight orcs and dragons in the Deep Roads, including the Legion of the Dead, are believed to fight for her. Dwarves entomb their dead to return them to the Stone. Nobles and heroes are entombed in vast and eaborate crypts while commoners are encased within stone cairns. The spirits of the worthy who were not blind to the Stone's influence and lived by her are believed to return to and to rest in the Stone. In death their spirits become part of the Ancestors who guide and care for their descendants for eternity, as well as make the Stone stronger. The unworthy are said to be rejected by the Stone so that their failings may not weaken her. Spirits rejected by the Stone are believed to be unable to rest and after death become rock wraiths or other restless, malevolent spirits. Dwarves believe that the Stone is not perfect, for she bears a corruption as old as balance. For the Dwarves to propser th egangue--the waste and unstable rock--must be cut away from the raw Stone. Each dwarf must carve the worst of themselves away. Mother Brandy Mother Brandy, or Yondalla in the Kuduk tongue, is the ancestral goddess of the Halflings. She is associated with the river Brandywythe, which the halflings revere. Her waters nourish the halflings for thousands of years and they associate their ability to work the harsh land with the goddess. The Giant Turtles known as the Old Men of the River are held as her consorts, and Halflings the world over consider turtles to be both wise and lucky. Her clergy are referred to as the Orphans of the Green, and wear practical clothes that allow them to travel, farm and move quickly if the need calls for it. Spring is her holy time and halflings only marry in the spring, in small, private ceremonies held under the branches of an Oak tree, the sacred tree of the goddess. Gnome Philosophy While not a true religion, Gnome Philosophy is a way of life that Gnomes adhere to. They do not believe that gods or goddesses truly exist as most think of them. They think that the personification of concepts is something most mortals need to do in order to make the concept of greater powers make sense. But there's too many logical inconsistencies inherent in that thought for Gnomes to accept. To them, divine magic comes from all living things. Magic is magic, and calling it arcane or divine is simplifying it; it's all too big and too complicated for mortals to comprehend, and that's okay. There's some things we're not supposed to understand yet. So instead of trying to make sense of the unexplainable, they just go with the flow and focus on improving themselves; their bodies, their minds and even their spirit through the use of meditation and communing with nature. Gnome Philosophy makes great use of Astrology; the gnomes believe there is power in the stars. Cult of the Spider-Queen The Cult of the Spider-Queen is the informal name used for the followers of the spider goddess Llolth, the patron deity of the Drow elves of the Underdark. The cult makes bloody sacrifices for its cruel goddess and its priestessess are known for their powerful curses. Worship of Llolth is banned in most places and is punished by death. Lady of the Waves The Lady of the Waves is a goddess worshipped by men of the Hinterlands. Sacred Storms were the result of the Lady mating with the Lord of the Skies. Worship of the Lady is not widespread; few outside of the Hinterlands have ever even heard of her, let alone recognize her Holy Symbol.